


Meeting Him

by DemonicWings



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Teikou Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 18:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12371967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicWings/pseuds/DemonicWings
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya never really cared about having a soulmate, so he never looked at the numbers that marked the underside of his right wrist. However, this all changed when he met Aomine Daiki.“Hey! Seems like we’re soulmates eh. Nice to meet you! My name is Aomine Daiki.”





	Meeting Him

**Author's Note:**

> Teiko Era stuff because I just wanted some AoKuro fluff
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The moment someone is born, numbers will appear on their body. Numbers that count down to the time when they will meet their soulmate. After which, when they meet, the numbers will be replaced by a mark. The mark could be something that represents what both the soulmates like or it could be totally insignificant. Kuroko Tetsuya never really cared about having a soulmate, so he never looked at the numbers that marked the underside of his right wrist. However, this all changed when he met Aomine Daiki.

* * *

It was his first day at Teiko Middle School, Tetsuya walked around the school aimlessly while reading a book, apologising occasionally to the person he bumped into. He walked around for a while when he bumped into someone near the main entrance. This time however, was different. The moment his shoulder made contact with the other person’s, Tetsuya felt a tingle on his right wrist. He turned to face the person he had hit only to see said person staring back at him with wonder in his eyes. The boy was tall, with a dark skin tone and navy blue hair. His eyes were the coolest shade of blue Tetsuya had ever seen, he swore he could drown in them. He tore his eyes away from the pretty eyes boy and moved to the shorter girl next to him. She had fair skin, long pink hair and the same coloured eyes. However, as if by some attraction, his eyes slid back to the boy almost immediately. Another tingle on his wrist jolted him out of the trance that both he and the boy seemed to be in and he immediately went to roll up his sleeve to see his wrist. Unbeknownst to him, the boy’s and girl’s eyes had also slid down to where Tetsuya was trying to see.

When Tetsuya had finally rolled up his sleeve, he saw that the numbers that had once marked his skin was now replaced with an outline of a basketball. But instead of the usual orange that coloured a basketball, his mark was navy blue with streaks of light blue mixed in here and there that blended in perfectly. He was surprised but pleased to know that his soulmate liked basketball as well.

“Woah.”

He was so entranced by his own soulmark that he forgot about the two in front of him. Tetsuya lifted his head up and stared at the boy who was still staring at his revealed soulmark. The teal head quickly rolled his sleeve back down and that was when the boy met his eyes yet again, blinked before lifting the top of his sweater. Then he looked down the space created and evidently created a picture of a boy trying to look down his own shirt like a crazy person.

The girl next to him also had some sort of judging look on her face. “Dai-chan!”

But the boy ignored her and just as quickly as he checked his skin, the boy looked back at Tetsuya with a sunny smile while pulling down the top of his sweater to expose his collarbone. Marked with the same basketball as Tetsuya’s, colour and all.

“Hey! Seems like we’re soulmates eh. Nice to meet you! My name is Aomine Daiki.”

That was the moment Tetsuya’s world suddenly burst into colours more vibrant than he ever knew before. The boy’s, no, Aomine’s smile was infectious and before Tetsuya knew, he was smiling back at him.

“Nice to meet you Aomine-kun. My name is Kuroko Tetsuya.”

Aomine released his hold on his sweater. “Tetsu huh?” Testing the nickname out before nodding and deciding he liked it.

“And this is?” It was only when Tetsuya asked that Aomine seemed to remember that the girl was there.

“Oh! This is Momoi Satsuki. My childhood friend.”

“Nice to meet you Tetsu-kun! Ah, is it okay if I call you that?”

“Same here Momoi-san. It’s fine. Aomine-kun has already used it anyway.” Tetsuya finds it weird. He has barely known Aomine for more than five minutes yet he was talking like he knew him since forever. Maybe it’s because they’re soulmates?

“See Dai-chan! You can’t just go around giving people nicknames!”

“Oh shut up Satsuki! Tetsu’s fine with it anyway!” Aomine then turns to face Tetsuya. “So… you like basketball too?”

“Yes. But I’m not very good at it.” Tetsuya hesitates before he says it thinking Aomine would look down on him but Aomine doesn’t even flinch.

“That’s fine! Anyone who likes basketball can’t be a bad person.”

“Dai-chan that doesn’t make any sense.”

“It’s fine. I’ll train with you after practice every time. You are joining the basketball club right Tetsu?”

“Of course.”

“Alright! Let’s go sign up first!” Aomine grabs Tetsuya’s hand and drags him along before turning around to face Momoi while scratching the back of his head with his free hand. “Uhh… where was the basketball booth again?”

Tetsuya sighs but gives a small smile anyway. _Aomine-kun may be a bit of an idiot, but he isn’t so bad._ He then glances down at his hand that Aomine is holding. _His hand is warm. It’s nice._

“Dai-chan you idiot. It’s that way.” Momoi states, pointing in the opposite direction that Aomine was going.

“Ah… sorry ‘bout that Tetsu!” Aomine throws a bright smile over his shoulder and all Tetsuya can think is how he wants Aomine to keep smiling at him like that. “It’s fine Aomine-kun.”

* * *

It’s been a few weeks since the discovery of his soulmate and their relationship, if you could call it that, has been going smoothly. Aomine has taken him out occasionally, but Tetsuya still doesn’t know what to call their relationship. Are they dating? Is it just something soulmates do? Or are they just friends who happen to be soulmates? Both of them have never really asked the question to be the others boyfriend and none of them have brought up the nature of their relationship. Tetsuya is afraid of bringing it up, afraid that once he brought it up, their comfortable relationship now would crumble so he holds back his questions. However, it’s a stop at a park after practice with Aomine that clears up all misunderstandings.

* * *

“Say Tetsu, when are you gonna call me by my first name?”

“What brought this up?”

“I mean, we _are_ dating right? Shouldn’t you be calling me by my first name? Calling me Aomine-kun sounds like we just got to know each other or something.”

Tetsuya doesn’t feel the tears roll down his cheek until Aomine points it out.

“Oi Tetsu why are you crying?! Uh... you don’t have to call me by my first name okay? I wasn’t trying to force you or anything. I… uhh...”

Tetsuya laughs when he hears Aomine’s flustered tone, though his tears still fell.

Aomine stops rambling when he hears Tetsuya laugh. Then stares at him like he’s crazy. “You okay Tetsu? Sick or something?”

“No. I’m sorry for scaring you Aomine-kun. It was just, you said we were dating?” Tetsuya confirms as he wipes his tears away.

“Are we not?”

“It’s just that, you never actually asked the question so I didn’t really know.”

“Wait so… we don’t automatically start dating when we find out we’re soulmates? No wonder you were acting so distant.”

“Eh?”

“Whenever I wanted to do something like hug or kiss you, you always felt really far away so I was scared that maybe you didn’t want it. That’s why I never really initiated anything. Guess it’s my fault for assuming eh? Sorry ‘bout that Tetsu.”

“No, it’s my fault too. Both of ours I suppose, we never talked it out and just assumed.”

“Well! Guess we can just start again. Tetsu, go out with me?”

Tetsuya gives a rare smile as he replies, “Yes, Daiki.”

Aomine’s eyes widened before he grinned a sunny smile that Tetsuya loves to see. Then, he leans forward and closes the distance between them, pressing his lips against Tetsuya’s.

* * *

Tetsuya never really cared about having a soulmate, but if his soulmate is Daiki then maybe he would care about it, just this once. Maybe, Tetsuya thinks, having a soulmate won’t be so bad. If that person is Aomine Daiki.


End file.
